In the Most Unexpected Place
by candelight
Summary: Uh-oh.....one of the turtle tots isn't feeling well one New Year's Eve. Help comes to Splinter from the most unexpected place imaginable-the human world.


In an unexpected place

友人に示されている親切さ.....

* * *

Hooray! I'm back, everyone! (Stop crying....I'm afraid you'll have to deal. ^^)

Uh-oh.....one of the turtle tots isn't feeling well one New Year's Eve. Help comes to Splinter from the most unexpected place imaginable-the human

world.

Dedicated to all you TMNT Turtle Tot fans out there (Rhoda J, Mikell, Anna)....but especially, to Miss YoTicTac13, to whom the main character is

based on.

Quote:

"_No kind action ever stops with itself. One kind action leads to another. Good example is followed. A single act of kindness throws out roots in all directions, and the roots spring up and make new trees. The greatest work that kindness does to others is that it makes them kind themselves."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Splinter sighed.

Raphael was simply not going to sleep.

And he wasn't faring any better.

It was New Year's Eve, and bitterly cold in the streets. At least at home, there was a warm fire roaring and flickering.

But there was one occupant of their humble abode who wasn't enjoying it.

The day after Christmas, Raphael had come down with an odd illness. At first, Splinter had thought it a bad cold or a case of the flu, but now, he

realized, due to the constant change of symptoms.....

....this could be very serious indeed.

Splinter looked down at the bundle in his arms, worry in his eyes.

".....Raphael?" he asked softly, bring a grey finger to his son's burning face.

But Raph continued to fuss and fret, face hot, body very cold.

Splinter sighed heavily.

Yes.....he would take Raphael outside the house for a bit. Best not to wake the other little ones. Hopefully, he could lull Raph to sleep, and he

could run off to the pharmacy-in his cloaked disguise, of course. Hopefully, they would know what was wrong, because the medicinal book Splinter

had wasn't very clear.

It was a shame....medication was expensive...not that he wouldn't be willing to pay for it, of course....

Splinter paused.

And wrapped his dark scarf around Raph's petite figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow continued to drift down, thick, cold, and sweet, like cherry blossom on an April morning.

A rumble from a truck causing light weight materials like crushed cans to tremble on the old road as a truck swerved by, roaring as large

headlights flashed into the snowy night, causing the white snow to shine momentarily.

Crimson glass that had been shattered earlier that day glittered like thousands of dark, blood red rubies in the night before the light zoomed

away, causing their luster to fade once more.

Normally, there were plenty of merry pub-goers or something of that nonsense every hour on this night of the year....

Not tonight. It was chilling the very marrow of your bones.

Meagan sighed as she drew her royal blue (awesome color) cloak more tightly around her.

Brrrrrrrrrr.....

That pretty much summed this situation up.

It was New Year's Eve. Meagan had to get home soon. Winter hours....it got so dark so early.

Meagan wasn't particulary afraid of the dark, but it made her more then slightly nervous as she began her walk home from the library. Lucky it

had been open for at least a few hours....tommorow, it would be closed all day.

Libraries were like banks-they took off every holiday they could get.

A nice, holiday at home.....that sounded lovely. Meagan smiled, then quickened her pace as her breath made white puffs into the frosty air.

She would hate to stay out here longer then she had to.

After all....it was all fun and games.....until the flying monkeys attacked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was odd.

Had she taken the wrong way?

Meagan paused.

She was pretty sure she didn't recognize this street.

Or that lamplight.

Or these roads.

Or _anything _here, truth be told....

Meagan paused.

Oh, well....she could always turn back, right?

Right?

Meagan turned....

.......which way did she come from?

....oh, dear.

Perhaps she'd better call Nik or Zak to pick her up....then again....nah.

Christmas directions were still up, their emerald leaves still glistening as red holly berries shone.

It was a shame...they would be taken down tommorow. Best to enjoy this while you could.

Lights glimmered on homes like tiny fireflies. Candles, kennorahs, and menorahs shone in windows, pale white, blue, black, red, and green, wax

melting everywhere and giving that warm, beeswax scent into the air.

The Town Clock Tower-one of the last in the country-chimed pleasantly, counting down the hours till the new year.

My....it was getting late. Meagan jumped.

Yesum, she had to get home. Quickly n-

....what was that?

Silence. Meagan blinked.

The clock's chime faded away, the last echo dying away into the indigo air.

Something was wrong.

Something was seriously wrong, here.....

Meagan staggered back.

There was still silence.

Then-SMASH!

There was a loud, explosion sound of broken glass. Meagan gasped. What on-?! She quickly turned around, eyes searching in every direction.

Aha.....hooligans!

And they were breaking into Mr. 's store!

Police sirens were screaming as the purple dragons were racing out, flickering in blue and red...

One of them turned around to face Meagan.

"WE CAN'T HAVE ANY WITNESSES! GET HER!"

Well....if there wasn't any inclination before, NOW there was.

Meagan raced into the alley, heart pounding wildly.

Wheretogo, Wheretogo, Wheretogo, Wheretogo, Wheretogo-

Meagan's frantic eyes found a sewer grate on the pavement as feet pounded on the cold stone not too far away...

Not what she had in mind, but she'd take it!

And so, after carefully prying it from the metal, she slipped into the deep, yawning darkness, swallowing her eagerly whole.

When the Dragons raced around, still searching....

...but all they found that existed there was a slightly rattling manhole cover.

* * *

Splinter was still trying to comfort Raph when there was a deafining CLANG. He froze, heart stopping before accelerating wildly.

A young girl slid down the ladder, gasping, seizing the rusty ladder, taking deep and definite breaths. Splinter could almost hear her heart pound.

In a snap of intuition, it came to Splinter.

Ah....the Purple Dragon Thugs.......must be hunting victims again, like the filthy beasts they were.

But Splinter couldn't go back inside-that would be revealing the entrance! And the others!

But there was no where left to hide....

* * *

Judging by the sound of their dying footsteps....they were gone. Meagan took more deep breaths to calm herself.

Easy there.....

Suddenly, she froze.

And slowly, turned around.

* * *

A rat.

A big, big one.

Meagan's heart almost stopped beating for a minute as she bit back a scream.

Did she hit her head on the way in? Darn heavy metal manhole covers....

The rat wasn't looking particulary friendly, and it was....standing in a pose as if ready to fight.

Not to mention, wearing clothes.

But there was something more....the rat looked more wary of her then anything else. Was he afraid of her? Rats in general, were afraid of

humans....

....well, she doubted this one would be afraid of too much, but....

Meagan leaned against the cold metal in the dim light, heart rate slowing just a little.

* * *

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

The girl.....didn't have much of a malevolence rate. He was having quite a difficult time seeing one in her, anyway.

Well....if she wasn't a foot solider....

Maybe, he could convince her that she was dreaming. Hopefully, she would buy it.

He rather doubted it, however.

* * *

Meagan blinked.

There weren't too many books telling you how to be courteous when dealing with a rat more then three feet high.

Maybe she should change that...

"Um......

....good evening." she at last said, shyly.

Splinter blinked, then gave her a quizzical frown.

He'd met some interesting humans in his time, but this took the cake.

Perhaps she already thought she WAS dreaming....best to play along.

"Good Evening."

* * *

Not only could the rat talk, he was quite courteous.

A small smile actually came to Meagan's lips as she curiously looked at the rat.

He was holding something very tightly....

What was it?

* * *

In, Splinter's arms, there lay something covered in black. Meagan leaned forward, curious, as Splinter leaned back.

"I won't hurt you," she said gently, turning to glimpse Raph's face.

Then, she froze.

Splinter sidestepped, ready to leap forwards, or to dash and run.

Splendid. Now the screaming and running in terror would be-

"Awwwwwwwwwww!"

The rat stopped dead.

....did she just-?

Meagan's hood had fallen back, and now she was smiling in delight at the little face.

"Awww....he's so cute! Whose is he? Is he yours? He's so little! What's his name? Where's he from? Come to think of it, where do YOU come

from?"

Splinter had to shake his head; it was like a hornet's nest was buzzing there.

..............

.....the only reaction he'd expected was her screaming in terror, fleeing, calling the national guard....

...not her cooing over Raphael like he was a human child!

There was actually another person-besides Splinter-who thought they were cute.

"I...yes. He is mine-and his name is...Raphael."

"Raphael? You mean like Raphael Sanzio? The renaissance artist?"

Splinter blinked. She was...adept.

"Correct, Miss.....?"

"Oh!" Meagan blushed. "My name is Meagan, sir. If...you don't mind me asking, what's yours?"

"....I am....Splinter."

* * *

My, she was taking this well.

Thought SPlinter as she bent over Raph again. But suddenly, her delighted face became rather fixed.

"I.....oh.....is...Raphael...sick or something?"

She guessed quickly. Splinter let out a weary sigh, and bundled him up tighter.

"Yes.....he is. And I truly can't find out what is wrong with him."

Meagan frowned quizzically. Her aunt had been a doctor.....what were symptoms she had taught her?

"....well....it's not a cold. But it's not pnuemonia either!" she said hopefully, pacing a bit as she continued to squint down at the boy.

"We'd know if it was.....wait a sec, can turtles get pnuemonia? Ah, well. Anyway, it doesn't LOOK like influenza....but I'd recomend...."

Splinter was watching her carefully.

"How do you-?"

"Oh! My aunt was a MD....though, you might want a vetenarian......" she blushed, and trailed off.

"How long ago did his illness begin?"

"Six days. No more, no less."

"Was it a sudden, severe sore throat?"

"Yes."

"Um....does do you know if he has pain when he swallows?"

"It does seem so."

Meagan felt Raph's forehead.

"Fever over 101F?"

"I have checked. At the very least."

Meagan nodded, and, as Raph yawned, she quickly glanced at his tonsils.

Yep.

"Swollen tonsils and lymph nodes....." Meagan paused.

What was the child's name? Raphael?

Finally, Meagan stood up with a sigh, streching a bit. Her body was stiff after crouching on the cold stone for so long.

At least she still had her backpack on her....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you quite sure it's Strep?" asked Splinter anxiously, watching Meagan flip through the pages.

Meagan only paused at a passage, then nodded as she pointed at a few lines.

"Raph's symptoms match perfectly, sir," she said simply, leaving Splinter to ponder the lines.

It...looked accurate.....

Meagan pulled out her first aid kit....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give this to him three times a day....keep him away from the others."

Splinter jumped.

"O-others?"

Meagan blinked.

"Oh....I-I'm sorry! It's just....well, I thought he was a.....is he an only child?" she asked shyly, wringing her hands as Splinter looked at the bottle.

Splinter nodded in approval as he looked at the antibiotics label.

"...hmm? I-well...."

Meagan merely held up her hands and laughed.

"Whoa, whoa-that's okay. I...didn't mean to pry...."

Splinter gazed at her.

"You are a rather unusual girl, young lady."

Meagan blinked. Did she say something wrong?

Splinter laughed softly.

"I meant no offense, young lady. Your attitude is.....refreshing, in today's society."

"Really?"

"Indeed. I don't know how to thank you en-"

Meagan blushed and waved it aside.

"....it's no problem. None, really." she glanced at her watch.

"...I probably better get home. Um....can you tell me how to get to....."

* * *

Raph lay peacefully against the rough fabric of Splinter's robe. His breathing seemed a little easier....and his temperature had gone down a bit.

Wonderful sign....

* * *

At least Meagan had gotten the right directions. She shivered as she walked through the front door of her home, and collasped her weary body

on her bed.

She sighed a little bit before drifting off with a smile...

* * *

"Thanks, Splinter...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meagan was now standing on the streets of New York, Splinter holding her hand from below darkness._

_"I should be thanking you, dear. For how long do I...?"_

_"Oh! Three times a day....for six days...."_

_Meagan's face contorted into sadness._

_"See ya, Raph, Splinter," said Meagan with a gentle, wavery smile._

_Splinter raised an eyebrow._

_"Why, what is....?"_

_"I guess this is...."_

_"I doubt this will be the last time we meet, Miss Meagan."_

_Meagan started, staring at the aged rat's dark eyes. He held the shadow of a grin._

_"Farewell, Mi-er.....Meagan. May happiness be your frequent visitor until we meet again."_

_He turned to the bundle in his arms and smiled._

_"Say goodbye, Raphael."_

_To this day, Meagan isn't sure whether or not she imagined the faint "Buh," Raph whispered before nodding off._

_"It never is goodbye, eh?"_

_And the manhole lid closed over the darkness._

_And that left Meagen on the cement, the only hint that Splinter had been there at all was the fact that her backpack was a bit lighter, and _

_Splinter's warmth was still on her fingers._

* * *

Meagan dozed off with a smile.

She was pretty sure she could count on that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter smiled.

It was as Master Yoshi said: Kindness could come from anywhere-even from unexpected places.

Splinter slowly crossed the room to the small widow rocking chair. The other little ones were still asleep. He gently rocked it as he himself rocked

slowly, back and forth.

Splinter looked up at the worn ceiling.

A slow lullaby came to his lips.....

_Aogeba toutoshi wagashi no on  
Oshie no niwa ni mo hayaiku tose  
Omoeba itotoshi kono toshi tsuki  
Imakoso wakareme, iza saraba.  
Tagai ni mutsu mishi higoro no on  
Wakaruru nochinimo yayo, wasuruna  
Mi wo tatte, na wo age, yayo, hageme yo....._

Dear Reader, do you know what the lullaby of aogeba is?

Quite literally, it means, The song of Gratitude.

The Ever Loving End


End file.
